No Dad Not Again: Part II
by Betterbuddy
Summary: This is a sequel to "Reflection upon 'Flesh and Blood". Season 7. This is the aftermath of part I, included Tony's father wedding that also included an NCIS murder investigation. Tony just isn't the same after seeing his father again.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs carefully guided Tony toward the bathroom exit. Tony just looked so lost and lifeless. The normally larger-than-life young man was totally defeated. As they slowly went thru the door, Tony continued to stare at the ground, forgetting completely that Gibbs was standing beside him. As they continued down the hallway, Tony finally stopped, causing Gibbs to stop as well. Tony swallowed hard, and he turned to Gibbs.

"Boss?" Tony started, as he remembered that Gibbs had not let him out of his sight. Gibbs just stood patiently waiting for Tony's thoughts.

"I . . .I can't go now." Tony explained. "As much as I want to, I just can't leave my dad." Tony revealed and then looked to Gibbs for his approval. Gibbs continued to watch him waiting for the raw emotion he just observed in the bathroom to return.

"I need to make sure the wedding has been cancelled. I haven't talked to my dad yet." Tony continued. Gibbs nodded, but he continued to watch Tony.

"Boss?" Tony needed some assurance that Gibbs would understand or accept his decision. Gibbs just nodded, but he continued to watch Tony.

* * *

"Junior!" Tony visibly jumped from the voice. Gibbs turned to the source with frustration. As Tony's father approached, Gibbs did not leave, but he distanced himself from the two.

"Junior." Tony Senior repeated slightly out of breath.

"I started to think you left already." Tony Senior stated with a mild laugh. "The wedding is back on. You aren't leaving are you?" Tony Senior asked, looking this time at Gibbs as well. Gibbs stood some distance from Tony, watching Tony Senior give Tony the news. When Tony Senior looked at him, Gibbs gave a straight, emotionless return to his news.

Tony finally gave a small smile and assured his dad that he was not leaving.

"All right then. We will talk later." Tony Senior added.

"Agent Gibbs." Tony Senior smiled briefly giving a very mild farewell greeting once again to Gibbs, as he started to leave.

"Boss." Tony struggled to look at Gibbs. "I am sorry, Boss. I really have to stay. Look, I will see you on Monday." Tony's body language was indicating that he would rather be anywhere then here. Gibbs shook his head, looked Tony over one last time, and headed down the hall.

* * *

Monday morning at NCIS headquarters

McGee and Ziva were laughing as they exited the elevator, as they shared the details of their weekends. As they came around the corner, their laughter and movement made a complete stop. Both of them looked at each other in surprise, as they came upon a working Agent Tony DiNozzo, who had appeared to have been there some time.

"Morning!" Tony looked up and greeted both of them with a smile.

"Tony." McGee treated Tony with a small, untrusting smile. He suddenly remembered being super glued to his keyboard almost three years ago. Ziva continued to watch Tony in concern, making a mental note of every moment, gesture, and his every word.

"Good Morning Ziva. Agent McGee." Vance announced as he walked into the bullpen. He quickly turned to Agent DiNozzo's desk.

"Here it is, sir." Tony said as quickly stood and handed Vance a case file that Tony had been working on.

"Very nice work, Agent DiNozzo. Thank you for getting that to me so quickly." Tony quickly tried to appear as he was working again, as he felt Ziva's suspicious eyes examining him. As Tony made a sideway glance at McGee, he noticed that McGee was also examining him. Tony felt momentarily relieved when the elevator doors opened because it broke the concentration of his audience.

Gibbs exited the elevator with his Starbucks coffee. When he got a glimpse of his team all sitting there on a Monday morning looking like they were already in investigative mode, he slowed his pace and tried to pick up on their body language. He could sense that Ziva was examining Tony. Tony looked very awake, very quiet, and surprisingly ready to just work. McGee was torn between watching both Ziva and Tony and opening his email.

"Morning Gibbs. Morning Boss." Gibbs was greeted by his team as he approached his desk. He continued to observe his team, as he sat and sipped his coffee. Gibbs finally just zeroed in on the source of the beginning to an awkward Monday morning. Tony seemed to be shuffling papers and trying to look very engaged in his work. Gibbs regarded him with his best Gibbs' investigative stare as he also began to examine Tony's appearance.

Tony weakened for a moment, giving a hard squint to himself as he continued to try to bury himself into the paper in front of him. He could feel their stares, and he knew that they were all worried about him.

"How was the wedding?" Gibbs looked to Tony as he asked. All three of them were relieved in some sense that the ice had been broken, but, at the same time, amazed that it was Gibbs to break it.

"It was nice." Tony gave an impassive response to the question. "One of his **_nicer_ **weddings."

Tony looked to all of them as he answered. Although Tony was very refined since they last saw him, he just was not acting like Tony.

"They are on their honeymoon now." Tony added, as he looked back down at his desk. Gibbs finally sat back in his chair and continued to sip his coffee, as he surveyed the room.

Gibbs finally broke his concentration on his team, when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He answered. ". . .be right there." Ziva watched as Gibbs left the bullpen and headed for the director's office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony?" Ziva turned her attention to him. "If you need to talk. . ." Ziva offered.

"Thanks Ziva. I know you are just trying to help, but I am just glad to be back at work." Tony answered still very impassively, as he desperately tried to look focused on work. Tony tried unsuccessfully to put up his best game face. As he just tried to keep to himself, it raised a red flag. Ziva could not accept how quiet Tony was and how seriously focused he tried to be. It reminded her so much of Tony's behavior after his breakup with Jeanne.

"McGee!" Gibbs announced as he reentered the bullpen after visiting the director's office. "Go down to the garage. I need you to set up a surveillance van for a stakeout."

"On it Boss." McGee answered quickly making his exit. As McGee left, Gibbs focused back on Ziva and Tony.

"We need to monitor a small suspected terror cell's activity for the next few days." Gibbs informed them.

Tony grabbed his gear quickly, anxious to make his escape from Ziva's constant examination. His fast movement did not go without notice from either Gibbs or Ziva. Ziva and Gibbs followed Tony's hasty move to the elevator, unable to make eye-contact during the entire display.

All three of them exited quickly after the quiet, uncomfortable elevator ride down. McGee approached them as they entered the garage.

"The tech team is helping me set up the surveillance van." McGee responded as they watched the team working on the van.

"We will need to watch from the van, in case they make a move. Then we will also need eyes on the apartment room from across the street." Gibbs stated. "McGee, here is the address, when the van is ready. Ziva, you help McGee." As Gibbs instructed, Ziva and McGee prepared to walk over to the surveillance van.

"Tony, you are with me." Gibbs' words jogged Tony out of his lost, distant stare, which did not go unnoticed from the team. Tony ignored the exchange that he felt was between his team members and approached the Dodge Charger. Gibbs cut him off and got into the driver's seat, as Tony turned to the passenger side.

As Tony entered the other side of the car, he was treated with the suspicious, Gibbs' stare. Gibbs watched as Tony threw the bag in the back and buckled himself in. Still being treated with the Gibbs' stare, Tony started to shift uncomfortably in the seat. Finally letting Tony off the hook, Gibbs started the car. After nearly ten minutes of driving, Gibbs broke the silence.

"Everything all right, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep. Peachy." Tony answered quickly, as he stared out the window at nothing specific.

"What time did you get home?" Gibbs asked as he was not letting Tony ignore him.

"The wedding was over Saturday afternoon. I did stay for the reception, but then I flew home early Sunday." Tony offered more details, hoping that Gibbs the interrogator would be satisfied.

"Everything went all right at the wedding?" Gibbs asked with some force, unable to accept a quiet car with Tony.

"Yeah, everything went fine. It helped when the suspect was transported from the area." Tony answered, looking to Gibbs in concern over this interrogation.

"There were. . .the normal family disputes, but everything went fine." Tony answered. If Tony had rambled on about those family disputes, Gibbs might have rested his radar. Since Tony had still not been acting like Tony, Gibbs continued to be suspicious and concerned of Tony's behavior.


	3. Chapter 3

After arriving at their stakeout room, Gibbs and Tony arranged and setup the equipment for their surveillance. Gibbs was taken by how quickly they accomplished this and how much of it was done only by Tony. Tony was now sitting by the window, waiting for their stakeout of the terror cell to begin. Gibbs picked up his cell phone to call McGee and Ziva. As he finished talking to them, he looked back over at Tony who was standing/sitting on the edge of arm rest of the couch waiting for their cell. Gibbs approached him from behind, looking out the window and back to Tony. After some time of observing nothing from across the street, Gibbs focused only on Tony. From the intense Gibbs' stare, Tony finally could not take the attention any longer.

"Boss!" Tony jumped to a standing position, as he tried to maintain all of his emotions. From the second he jumped up, Gibbs noticed the internal battle that Tony was experiencing. Tony quickly controlled himself, realizing that Gibbs had done nothing but stare at him.

"Tony." Gibbs sharply and strongly replied, not missing a single movement or gesture coming from Tony. Tony huffed in response to Gibbs' stares and question.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Tony asked. Gibbs continued to watch him, noticing that Tony's body was starting to heave the way it was in the hotel bathroom.

"Tony. . ." Gibbs said in a reassuring tone. "Settle down." Gibbs said forcefully as he watched how Tony's body continued to heave.

"I'm fine." Tony said over-confidently to Gibbs. As Gibbs let the comment pass, he watched as Tony continued to struggle with himself. His body was heaving, and he tried to contain all his emotions. Finally, Tony's emotions won the battle. Tony grabbed his head and yelled out his frustrations.

"Uhhh! This is why I kept switching stations so much early in my police career. My dad showed up in Peoria with his new fiancé, raised some havoc, invited my co-workers to the wedding, and bang. Time to find another job! Same thing happened in Philadelphia." Tony exploded into a rant as Gibbs watched.

"It is just incomprehensible to me. . .The man let me go nine years. . .almost nine years without showing up at NCIS. What changed? It doesn't make sense to me. He knew I lived in D.C. He sent me that wonderful yet worthless power sander." Realizing this rant was getting them nowhere, Gibbs finally intervened.

"Tony." Gibbs said with a pained expression.

"Sorry Boss." Tony composed himself and returned to the edge of the couch.

"Tony." Gibbs said. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Tony answered truthfully. The next statement seemed to slip out of Tony's mouth.

"Boss, she already caught my dad cheating on her about a month ago." Tony confessed. "He was still seeing Phoebe Bertucci, our suspect, and the woman that shot the Marine by accident."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped at the revelation. "You are hiding information from our case."

"You told me to stay out of it." Tony tried to defend himself.

"You know better, Tony!" Gibbs yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Does that information really change anything?"Tony asked.

"It might to the jury. You don't ever keep information like that." Gibbs chastised him. Tony threw up his arms in defeat.

After a moment of silence, Gibbs just shook his head watching Tony as he circled, looking so frustrated and lost. "Tony." Gibbs put up his hands, in frustration and showing that he did not know how to help.

"What are you thinking?" Gibbs asked softly. "You are not being yourself. . .barely saying a word."

"I am not thinking." Tony said. "Normally, I do tell you all about my dysfunctional family. However, you have seen it for yourself now. It just isn't the same to make jokes about how insane they are." Gibbs closed his eyes as he heard Tony realizing that being there in Rhode Island to investigate the murder at Tony Senior's wedding might have actually done more harm than good regarding their Tony. As a result of their being there, Tony was now walking on eggshells around them, could no longer hide behind his humor, and was unable to talk to him seriously about this either.

"I think I need to resign, Boss." After the silence, Tony added his statement with a haunted glance at Gibbs.

"You aren't going anywhere, DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered him so strongly that Tony knew that he had no strong argument in the matter.

"Let's see how you do in this stakeout. . ." Gibbs started treating Tony to his grilling eyes.

"That's the thing. My dad is on his honeymoon right now. I am just anticipating the problems that will come, when he returns." Tony jumped in.

"What? Tony." Gibbs stuttered over his own words trying to contain his frustration with Tony. "Nothing is bothering you? You are just anticipating a problem later?"

"If this is going to interfere with your job, Tony . . ." Gibbs started.

"You are not quitting." Gibbs forcefully ordered. ". . .see a therapist though."

"A . . ._" Tony was so devastated over the concept that he could not even repeat the word. "Boss!" Tony charged at Gibbs in frustration.

"Tony." Gibbs stopped him. "Deal with your father this time. Stop hiding from the problem."

"Boss!"

"Tony! You aren't talking to me. You aren't talking to Ziva. You are way too distracted."

"Our cell is in the apartment." Tony announced. Gibbs cursed from not noticing first, especially after lecturing Tony about his being distracted. As Gibbs sat down at the surveillance equipment, he silently swore to himself for still not getting Tony's situation under control himself.

"I hear you, though, Boss." Tony said as he collected himself, as he began to work as well. "If I can't deal with my father, I'll start talking to a therapist." Tony repeated obediently. Once they had their positions and had started the equipment, both agents started to relax.

"Boss?" Gibbs turned to look at Tony, who seemed to be in a more relaxed state focusing on their cell.

"Do you think it is too early to introduce my new brother or sister to Magnum P.I.?" Tony asked him with a faint sign of real Tony excitement. Gibbs turned to look at him, simply raising his eyebrows before returning to their equipment.

~The End of Part II

* * *

Thank you so much for all the helpful feedback from Part I.

Thank you so much for reading, for your feedback and suggestions!


End file.
